And So the Day Begins
by louicorn
Summary: For some, waking up is the worst part of their day. For others, the best. As for Santana and Brittany, waking up to each other made every morning one of the most memorable moments of their lives. Here is a story told through all the mornings they shared.
1. A Good Morning

When she fell asleep, she dreamt of her.

When she woke up, she looked at her.

When she inhaled, she smelled her.

When she exhaled, she knew this must be love.

Until that point, Santana had only loved one person in her life: herself. But, now, she wondered if she had really loved herself at all. Sure, she was slightly more narcissistic, egocentric, and self-absorbed than the average person, but she also hated herself at times. She would curse at herself for making a silly mistake on a test or punish herself for not running a fast enough mile by running an even faster one next time.

But she would never, ever condemn Brittany for anything. Yes, there was love, and then there was the human side to every relationship that caused all the complaints and the arguments and the fights. Anybody who had been in love would tell you that. For Santana, though, what she had with Brittany was love—and only love. Because no matter how much the situation warranted an argument, the love they shared would always outweigh any reason to argue. That was the problem with other couples. For them, anger would momentarily overshadow love, and a fight would ensue. As much as these couples would like to believe they were deeper in love than humanly possible, they were not. Because, sometimes, their love was not enough.

This was precisely what prevented Santana from exploding as Brittany spurted out irrational demand after irrational demand. Well, that and the way the sunshine crept in through Brittany's blinds, splattering just enough pale yellow light onto her face that made her subtle freckles even lighter, her glistening blue eyes even brighter, and her blonde hair even shinier than usual.

As they lay just inches apart, each of them on her side so they were facing each other, Santana felt Brittany's body heat float toward her, and she snuggled further into Brittany's fluffy bed in satisfaction. As Brittany continued to mumble her words, Santana reached out her right hand and tucked stray strands of blonde hair behind Brittany's left ear before caressing her cheek with her thumb, her palm partly tangled in Brittany's hair.

"Santana, are you even listening to me?" Brittany asked in frustration.

Santana smiled, then poked the tip of Brittany's nose gently. "No."

"Santana!"

"I'm sorry, but you're just too cute when you're angry." Besides, Santana knew she would get maybe just slightly annoyed at Brittany if she actually listened to what Brittany was complaining about, and she didn't want to be annoyed at Brittany—ever.

Brittany exaggeratedly huffed in annoyance and pretended to look away from Santana's adoring stare.

"Aww, Britt-Britt, are you still angry?" Santana inched in and brushed her nose against Brittany's. "You know you can't stay angry with me," Santana murmured into her neck as she continued nuzzling Brittany.

"Yes, I can," Brittany said with as much certainty as she could.

Santana pulled back to look into Brittany's eyes, having no doubt that she would soon be able to win her over again. "Really?" she asked coyly. "Even when I tell you how cute you are right now? Or how amazing last night was?"

Brittany's frown quivered, the corners of her lips urging to curl up while part of her tried with all her might to keep the frown in place.

Santana inwardly smiled at her success but was careful not to let Brittany know that she noticed her faltering frown. She liked to indulge her Britt-Britt. So Santana played along, pretending as though she still believed Brittany was mad at her. "Hmmm," she mused aloud. "How about if I do this?" She scooted closer to Brittany to place a soft but sure kiss on her lips.

Then she leaned back to see if it worked. Brittany finally gave in and broke into a grin. Santana grinned back. That was more like the Brittany she loved waking up to. "Good morning, beautiful."


	2. Just a Little Cold: Part 1

"Santana…"

"Mmhmm?"

"Sanny…"

"Yeah?" Santana croaked, her eyes still closed but a smile slowly creeping onto her face at the sound of Brittany's gentle voice.

"I'm cold," Brittany said. As usual, they were both on their sides, facing each other with their faces just inches apart. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's cheek and inspected every detail on Santana's face—the way her hair splayed across the pillow, waves of black spilling over the surface with each slight movement of her body, the way her cheeks glowed as if there were some source of light underneath her tan yet translucent skin, the way her thick eyelashes stretched from her closed eyelids…

Still not fully awake, Santana sloppily flung her arm up to cover Brittany's hand with her own. Her eyes finally opened. "You _are_ cold," she whispered, feeling the chill from Brittany's hand seep into her palm.

Brittany nodded.

Santana's face softened. Her normally razor-sharp eyes lost their edge, and the outer corners of her eyes drooped down. She smiled tenderly at Brittany as she held Brittany's hand tighter. "Come here," she said.

Brittany nudged closer, and she snuggled her head into Santana's neck. "You're soft, Sanny," she told her.

Santana responded by stroking her smooth blonde hair and placing a peck on her forehead. "You're the softest, my little Brittany."

Brittany looked up at Santana through her eyelashes. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she said with a sigh.

Santana bent her head down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I know."

Just then, a knock at the door made both girls jerk away from each other. "I think it's my mom," Brittany whispered too loudly.

Santana just smiled and turned around to pretend she was still sleeping.

"Come in!" Brittany called.

The door creaked open, and Mrs. Pierce peeked her head in through the gap. "Are you girls still sleeping?"

Brittany sat up and shrugged.

"Well," Mrs. Pierce went on, "I'm taking your sister to soccer practice now, and then I'm going to go get some groceries and stuff, so I probably won't be back until late this afternoon. Are you girls going to be okay without me?"

Brittany looked over at the "sleeping" Santana and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah," she said, keeping her gaze on Santana and nodding, "we'll be just fine."

Mrs. Pierce hesitated for a second, looking at Brittany quizzically, and finally closed the door.

Brittany poked Santana's shoulder. "She's gone."

Santana stayed still.

"I know you're awake, Santana." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, my God, Santana! You're so awake!"

"You're wrong."

Brittany giggled. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Okay…" Brittany bit her lip, thinking hard. She leaned into Santana, her lips just a fraction of an inch away from Santana's ear. "Santaaaana," she whispered.

Santana shifted a little.

"You're awake," Brittany whispered again. Then she stuck the tip of her tongue out and licked the shell of Santana's ear.

"Ew, gross, Britt."

"My mom's not coming back until this afternoon, you know, which means we have plenty of time to, you know…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana's smile betrayed her, but she kept teasing Brittany anyway.

Brittany bit her ear gently. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," she mumbled into Santana's ear. Her hand crept up Santana's shirt and rubbed circles on her abs. Still not getting a response from Santana, she snuck her hand up a little more and cupped Santana's breast, squeezing just the slightest bit.

Santana finally reacted with a tiny whimper.

Brittany abruptly pulled her hand away. "I'm not going to go on if you don't admit you're awake."

Santana's eyes fluttered open. "Okay, okay, I'm awake. How could I not be with you doing all those wonderful things to my—_oh_."

Brittany had resumed what she had been doing before Santana could even finish her sentence. Now she was kneading her breasts again with both hands, her thumbs grazing over Santana's nipples. "Britt," Santana squeaked out.

"Hmm?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Brittany frowned. "Is that even a question?" And she kissed Santana like it was their very first kiss because, in a way, it always was.


	3. Just a Little Cold: Part 2

"When's your mom coming back again?"

"I don't know."

Santana and Brittany were both on Brittany's bed, lying flat on their backs and gazing at the ceiling. Santana moved a little. "Brittany," she said, "your mom still doesn't know about…us."

"I know."

Santana turned to face Brittany and propped her body up with her elbow. "Well?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't she know?"

Brittany thought for a second. "Your parents don't know," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but my parents don't count. They don't know anything."

Brittany turned her head to look at Santana. "What are you saying?"

"I mean, Britt, you tell your mom everything." Santana lay back down on her back. "Everything important anyway," she added to herself.

"I heard that," Brittany said.

"Good."

"Sanny, you're such a poop." Brittany grabbed Santana's face with both of her hands, squishing her cheeks and making her lips pucker up like a goldfish. "But I still love you."

Santana blinked back. She couldn't really talk with Brittany grabbing her like that.

"Also," Brittany added, "you _are_ important. You know that."

More blinking.

"It's just…" Brittany looked up, trying to find the right words while still squeezing Santana's face. "I've never told my mom about anyone." She stared into Santana's eyes. "Not even boys."

"Brittany. Face," Santana managed to mutter.

"Oh. Sorry." Brittany let go but kept looking at Santana.

Santana immediately rubbed her cheeks, trying to make them feel normal again. "I love your mom, Brittany. And I feel like we're lying to her or something."

"Okay, I get it."

"Wait, really?" It was easier than Santana thought.

"I'll tell her."

"Oh, wow, okay. Cool. Good."

"Under one circumstance."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany. Of course there was a catch.

Brittany blushed a little. "Remember that whipped cream dream I told you about?"

Santana giggled before she could hold it in. "Yes, I remember, you crazy girl."

"Well, I was thinking," Brittany began, staring intently at the ceiling, "it would be pretty awesome if it happened in real life."

Santana smirked. "You're so dirty, Britt-Britt."

Brittany pouted. "But, but," she started saying, "I like eating whipped cream, and I like you, so…yeah."

Santana mustered the most adoring smile she could and looked into Brittany's confused eyes. "I like you, too," she told her. Then she placed a light kiss on Brittany's nose, more kisses on her forehead, her temples…

Brittany's pout was completely gone by now, replaced instead by what could only be called a cheeky smile as she squirmed underneath Santana's feather light kisses.

Santana didn't stop. She kissed Brittany's cheeks, along her jaw, her neck, and finally back to her smiling lips. When she was there, she pressed a real kiss down this time that lasted as long as her lungs would permit. "Also, I'm totally judging you, but, as always, your wish is my demand."


	4. Whipped Cream: Part 1

_A week later_

"Wake up, Brittany." Santana nudged her limp body gently.

Brittany mumbled something completely incoherent in response.

Yet Santana understood every word perfectly. "Yes, this is real life now, Britts."

More mumbling.

"You have to wake up because we promised your mom we'd make breakfast for your sister today."

"Mmmm." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows upon remembering what a dreadful task she promised her mom.

"Are you waking up or not, you sleepy head?" Santana poked her playfully. Waking other people up usually pissed Santana off, but this was Brittany. Anything that had to do with Brittany was the best thing that ever happened to Santana.

"Only if we're making pancakes," Brittany replied.

Santana smiled. "Pancakes it is."

"With whipped cream," Brittany added.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Santana looked to the can of whipped cream sitting on the bedside table. "We kind of used all of it last night."

Brittany smiled dreamily at the memory. "Yeah, we did."

Santana laughed. "Well, since it appears you're not going to wake up, I must use my hidden talent." She slid her hands underneath Brittany's shirt and placed them on her waist, the warmth of her body making each of Santana's fingertips tingle in delight. Then she inched toward Brittany's face and started kissing her on the lips.

Brittany did not respond at first, her brain moving particularly slowly from all the sleep. But Santana's lips felt so nice, her body reacted before her brain could even process the action. She kissed Santana back slowly and carefully, wanting this kiss to make the list of best good morning kisses ever.

Santana felt Brittany's lips move against hers and smiled into the kiss. She knew this would wake Brittany up. When she felt Brittany's hands reach under her shirt and grip her waist, she slid even closer to Brittany to press her thighs, her stomach, and her breasts against Brittany's thighs, stomach, and breasts.

Brittany moaned at the increased contact and swiftly slid her leg in between Santana's legs before pushing her thigh up firmly, causing Santana to sigh contentedly. She took the sound as permission and slipped her hand into Santana's underwear, surprised at how wet Santana already was.

"Mmph." Santana broke from the kiss, panting, and grabbed Brittany's wrist. "We have to make breakfast, remember?" Her eyes almost looked pained as she said these words; clearly, a part of her wanted this as badly as Brittany.

Brittany frowned. "But doesn't this feel good?" she asked, running her fingers along Santana's folds.

Santana's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "God, yes, it does."

"I promise it'll be quick…," Brittany said, sucking on Santana's neck.

"Ugh, Brittany, why are you so convincing sometimes?"

Brittany chuckled into Santana's neck, the vibrations driving Santana even crazier than she already was. With her free hand, Brittany reached out and grabbed the whipped cream. "Might as well use it all, right?" Brittany kissed her way down to Santana's underwear, realizing for the thousandth time the convenience of Santana's refusal to wear pants to bed, and slowly peeled the fabric away. She gazed at the sight before her then flicked her eyes up to meet Santana's. Meanwhile, she shook the can of whipped cream, preparing to make use of every last bit. "Ready?" she asked Santana. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she said these words, knowing full well what Santana's answer would be already.

Santana simply bit her lip and nodded.


	5. Whipped Cream: Part 2

"Wow."

"Wow is right," Brittany said proudly, licking the last of the whipped cream off her fingertips.

"Okay," Santana said, "one more kiss, and we're making breakfast." She grabbed Brittany by her neck and pulled her face to her. "Mmm," Santana said into the kiss, "you taste like whipped cream."

Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana's goofy grin. "Of course I do, silly." Then she returned to kissing Santana, sucking on her bottom lip and pulling at it gently with her teeth.

Santana patted Brittany's back to tell her to stop, but Brittany ignored it. "Britt," Santana managed to say, "stop. Your sister's probably starving."

"Fine," Brittany said, pulling away disappointedly.

_Damn those puppy eyes,_ Santana thought. They never failed to break her heart. "Britt-Britt, don't be sad," Santana said quietly, reaching her hand out and brushing Brittany's cheeks with the back of her hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," Santana assured her.

The usual glimmer returned to Brittany's eyes. "Really?" she asked eagerly.

"When have I ever broken a promise?" Santana asked. "Come on," she said, holding Brittany's hand, "let's go make some kickass pancakes."

The two of them hopped out of bed, and Brittany excitedly slipped into her fluffy duck slippers, shuffling ahead of Santana.

Santana watched the cuteness that is her favorite person in the world and wondered again how she got so lucky.

Brittany looked over her shoulder at Santana. "Come on, Sanny, what are you still doing back there?" Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Were you checking me out?"

"What? No!" Santana quickly looked down at the carpet, a gentle blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Well, not exactly. I was just thinking about how cute you were."

Brittany giggled. "You're adorable, Sanny."

Santana looked up then, her embarrassment having faded away. "Alright, let's go," she said, catching up to Brittany and playfully slapping her ass as she headed out the door.

Brittany gasped in surprise. "And here I thought you were being all shy and cute!"

"It's your fault for having such a nice ass, Britt!" Santana called back, already in the kitchen by now.

Brittany smiled. She wasn't going to tell Santana, but, in all honesty, the ass-slapping was kind of hot.


	6. Best Morning Ever

As Santana watched a drop of sweat trickle down Brittany's forehead, she thought Brittany could not be more beautiful. From her gently closed eyes to her slightly parted lips, Santana was convinced that she had finally witnessed perfection. "Brittany," Santana said, not expecting her voice to be so hoarse, "look at me."

Brittany's eyelids fluttered open, and her gaze pierced into Santana's eyes. Allowing herself to drown in the pool of shimmery blueness, Santana knew that if _this_ were the rest of her life, she would be content. Skillfully circling her thumb on Brittany's clit, Santana waited eagerly for the girl in her arms to feel the pleasure she had been aching for.

Watching Brittany come had to be one of Santana's favorite pastimes. In fact, she couldn't decide if she enjoyed watching Brittany come more or coming herself.

Probably watching Brittany.

As the last waves of pleasure ran up to Brittany's toes and subsided, a lazy smile crossed her satisfied face.

"Was that good, baby?" Santana asked as she kissed Brittany's smiling lips.

"Are you kidding?" Brittany asked back. "You're like…a master. An orgasm-giving master."

Santana let out a deep laugh in response. "You are so weird."

"So, as a reward, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Uh huh." With that, Brittany pulled out of Santana's arms and jumped out of bed.

Santana whimpered. "Where are you going, Britt-Britt?"

"Just wait," Brittany told her before slipping out of the room.

Santana sighed. She liked cuddling. She wanted to cuddle!

In a moment, Brittany was back, holding something behind her back.

Santana raised her eyebrows and eyed Brittany suspiciously.

"Tada!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed, pulling out a box of Frosted Flakes from behind her back.

"Frosties!" Santana bolted up in joy, clapping her hands excitedly like a child. "I love Frosties!" she said with a huge grin. Santana was just like everyone else. She liked having moments when she could be foolish and childish, but what was different with Santana was that she only showed this side of herself to Brittany. She had a reputation to uphold, after all.

"I know you do," Brittany said. "That's why I went out and got some for you yesterday even though no one in my family even eats Frosties." Brittany stared confusedly at the box. "Do tigers eat Frosties?"

Santana giggled. "What are you doing standing there, Britt-Britt? Come over here, and give me my Frosties!"

"Patience, Santana!" Brittany made her way back to the bed but snatched the box away from Santana's reach as soon as Santana tried to grab it. "Nuh-uh."

"Britt-Britt," Santana whined.

"Aahh," Brittany said, gesturing for Santana to open her mouth.

Santana immediately complied and waited impatiently to be fed.

Brittany grabbed a few flakes and dropped them into Santana's waiting mouth.

Santana munched on them right away, eyes closed as she savored every sugary bit of the cereal.

Brittany continued feeding Santana Frosties, occasionally having some herself, finding that they weren't bad at all. "Sanny! That tickles," Brittany said, squirming a little as Santana licked the powdered sugar off her fingers.

"That's not what you said last night," Santana said teasingly with a smirk.

"Well, I was…distracted last night."

"Speaking of last night," Santana began, "you promised me you were going to talk to your mom today about us."

"Oh, yeah. How should I tell her?"

"I don't know."

Both girls were staring at the Frosties, deep in thought, when a knock at the door broke them from their daze.

"Come in!" Brittany yelled.

It was Mrs. Pierce. "Good morning, girls," she said, "I just made some bacon, so—"

Santana's eyes widened in happiness. "Bacon!" she yelled without thinking. "Oh, my God, this is the best morning ever!" she exclaimed, her eyes flicking from the Frosties in front of her to the bearer of bacon at the door.

Mrs. Pierce blinked, startled by Santana's reaction. "That's nice to hear, Santana. Um, so if you girls would just change and—" Before she could even finish her sentence, Mrs. Pierce was interrupted yet again.

"Santana and I just had sex, and I was feeding her Frosties because I really love her, and it would be really awesome if you were cool with it," Brittany said in one breath.

Santana froze.

Mrs. Pierce froze.

Brittany blinked innocently.

Finally, Mrs. Pierce cleared her throat. "Brittany, I would have preferred your not springing this on me, but I love you, and I love Santana, so, yes, I am…cool with it." Mrs. Pierce nodded, as if to affirm the statement to herself. "But I would like to talk to you later in private about this, Brittany."

"Okay, Mom." Brittany nodded obediently.

Mrs. Pierce shook her head at her strange daughter but smiled nonetheless as she closed the door and left the girls alone.

Santana lightly punched Brittany's shoulder. "Ow!" Brittany grabbed her shoulder instinctively. "What was that for, San?" she asked, scrunching up her nose and eyebrows.

Santana smiled and kissed her shoulder, easing the pain away. Then she pounced on Brittany, straddling her to the bed, and kissed her with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

_ Best. Morning. Ever._


	7. The Summer Sun

**Author's Note:** As much as I love the cuteness, the story inevitably has to move on. Thank you all for the reviews so far. They are very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>The summer sun shone radiantly outside the window, its rays overflowing into the room.<p>

Brittany turned in her sleep. Then turned back again. As the slight movements and tiny sounds of sniffling continued on next to her, Brittany slowly started to wake up. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes to clear her blurry vision. There in front of her was Santana's curled back.

Santana hugged her knees and craned her neck toward her chest, trembling as slow tears ran down her face.

Instantly, Brittany edged forward and draped her arms around Santana, spooning her whole body into her embrace. "What's wrong, Sanny?" Brittany asked urgently.

Santana sniffled again.

"Shhh," Brittany cooed. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay." With one arm still holding Santana, Brittany used her free hand to caress Santana's head. "Don't cry, Sanny. When I see you crying—" Brittany paused, her voice cracking. "It makes me want to cry, too."

Santana turned around in Brittany's arms, tilting her head up to look into Brittany's eyes. "Brittany," she managed to say through her tears, "one day you'll fall in love with someone who's not me, and you'll get married, and you'll be happy. For that, I'm thankful to God. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." Santana gulped, her voice coming down to a whisper. "I just don't know what I'll do without you."

"Sanny, why are you even talking about this? I love you, and I always will."

"Yeah, I know, but life moves on. We're going to college, Brittany."

"Yeah, but we'll call each other every day. And, every day, I'll remind you of how much I love you."

"That's what we say, but God knows what's going to happen with us across the country from one another. And after four years apart, what then? We have dreams, and we have to pursue them, even if that means without each other."

Tears started forming in Brittany's eyes. "Don't say that, Santana."

Santana hiccupped through her tears. "I love you so, so much, Brittany." She pushed her body up and kissed Brittany with every emotion in her body. Afterward, she placed her forehead against Brittany's and stared into her impossibly blue eyes. "Please don't ever forget that."

And so the sun burned and burned—burned and burned its very last drops of summer sunlight away.


	8. Pouring Our Hearts Out: Part 1

Santana kept her eyes closed but smiled to herself as she listened to everything Brittany was whispering into her ear.

"Sanny," Brittany started saying, gently brushing away Santana's bangs to fully admire her face, "you are so beautiful. And I know I don't express myself very well, but, when I say I love you, I really mean it." Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's forehead so as not to wake the girl she thought to be sleeping. "I love you so much—more than anything in this world."

Santana's smile trembled upon hearing those last words. Listening to Brittany pour her heart out pulled at Santana's own heartstrings. So she turned her body around to face Brittany, not wanting to pretend to be sleeping anymore.

Brittany jerked a little, surprised to find that Santana was awake, but, as soon as Santana started speaking, Brittany relaxed again and listened.

"Brittany S. Pierce, you are my everything. You are my best friend, and you are the love of my life. You inspire me, believe in me, bring out the best in me, and, with you, I really believe I can be a better person." Santana paused; she hadn't expected these words to come out so poetically. Neither had she expected to feel so vulnerable after voicing her feelings that she knew Brittany had a good idea of already. Saying it out loud changed everything. "You've taught me so much: you've taught me to love and what it feels like to be loved." Santana chuckled at her own corniness, tearing up as she watched Brittany smile down at her with watery eyes. "And when I say I want to grow old with you, I say that with all my heart."

Brittany remained silent and simply looked at Santana with more love than ever, if that was even possible. She knew Santana loved her dearly but this much? A part of her had always believed she loved Santana more than Santana loved her. And she was okay with that because she knew Santana loved her as much as Santana could. She was okay with that because she loved Santana so much, she felt lucky that Santana even loved her at all. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe she was the one who had loved less all along.

Santana shifted uncomfortably under the silence. Then she ducked her head into her pillow, suddenly embarrassed by her spontaneous confession of love.

"Santana…," Brittany started to say, running her fingers slowly through each tangle in Santana's black hair.

"What?" Santana asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Brittany smiled. She laid her head down just an inch from Santana and stayed still. Merely looking at her was enough.

Santana turned her head a bit, peeking at Brittany with one eye.

Still smiling, Brittany leaned in and kissed the part of Santana's cheek that was now exposed. Gently, she nudged Santana's face away from the pillow and stared for a moment, basking in the beauty, before placing the lightest of kisses onto Santana's full lips. The kiss soon deepened, and Brittany hoped that she could convey in the kiss what she couldn't in words. It was a long kiss—one of the longest of their kisses. It was also the longest they had kissed with their hands still innocently at their sides.

But when they broke from the kiss, Brittany saw in Santana's eyes the need she was sure was in her own. When they brought their lips back together again, it was rougher and more urgent. Brittany squeezed Santana's breasts over her shirt, loving the way Santana moaned in pleasure and feeling her own need burning at her core. Santana seemed to sense Brittany's desire and started kissing her way down to Brittany's neck, sucking and nipping and licking.

"San…"

Santana swiftly straddled Brittany and trailed desperate kisses down to her waist before pushing up Brittany's shirt, kissing her abs and her cute little belly button. Brittany's sighs and moans edged her on, and she slowly lifted Brittany's shirt higher, all the way up to her neck, then pulled it off altogether.

For a moment, time paused. Brittany's silky blonde hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed pink, her lips swollen. Santana groaned at the irresistible sight before her and leaned down again, kissing Brittany's breasts and nipples. She teased Brittany at first, flicking her tongue over her pink nipples until they peaked. Finally, she placed her open mouth over Brittany's nipples and sucked. Brittany arched her back in response, whimpering at the pleasure of it all.

"That feels so good, San."

Santana moaned. "You make me so hot, Brittany. You have no idea."

Then Santana continued her mission, sliding her body down Brittany's as she moved lower and lower. Before reaching Brittany's center, she could already smell Brittany's arousal. It was musky, and it made her lose what little control she had left. When she finally arrived at her destination, she pushed her nose into Brittany's underwear and inhaled that glorious scent. "Oh, God, Britt, you smell so good," Santana said, rubbing Brittany over the fabric and feeling the sticky wetness on her fingers. "You're all soaked." Santana bit her lip.

Brittany looked down into Santana's eyes. "That's what you do to me, San."

Santana couldn't take it anymore. She quickly slid the underwear off Brittany's long, toned legs and brought her mouth to Brittany's clit while gently pushing her thighs apart. She licked and sucked and nibbled, loving every toss of Brittany's body beneath her. Occasionally, she ran her tongue all the way down Brittany's folds, then up again back to her clit, flicking her tongue quickly across the nub and sucking at it hungrily.

"San, San," Brittany panted, "I need you inside me."

Groaning, Santana slid her tongue down to Brittany's entrance and pushed in, savoring the taste of Brittany's juices, the tightness clamping down on her tongue—just everything. She pushed in and out, looking up to watch Brittany's every reaction. Brittany's eyes were closed, and she tossed her head left and right every time Santana hit just the right spot. "More, San," Brittany said in between ragged breaths. Santana complied. She pulled her tongue out and replaced it with two fingers, slipping them in slowly and staring at her now glistening fingers hungrily as Brittany's juices ran down her hands. As she pumped her fingers, alternating between pulling all the way out and barely pulling out at all, she returned her mouth to Brittany's clit, making sure that she left no part of Brittany unattended.

Brittany's breaths got louder and deeper, and Santana knew she was close. So she removed her lips from Brittany's clit and moved up to be eye level with Brittany. She continued pumping and now rubbed firmly on Brittany's clit with her thumb.

Brittany looked intently at Santana, a sort of desperation in her eyes. "I'm so close, San…"

Santana leaned in and kissed her. After she pulled back, she gazed into Brittany's eyes again. "Come for me, Brittany," she said, circling her clit even faster, pumping in and out even harder.

Brittany bit her lip with her eyebrows furrowed and sweat accumulating along her forehead. "San-Santana, oh, _oh, God_, oh, _oohhhh_."

Santana felt Brittany jerk a little and then stilling. Brittany's mouth hung open, and she curled her toes. The waves of pleasure rippled through her so painfully slowly, leaving tingles all along her body when they finally dwindled away.


	9. Pouring Our Hearts Out: Part 2

As Brittany came down from her high, she sucked in quick breaths, staring wide-eyed at Santana who was looking back at her tenderly. When her breathing returned to normal, a sly smile graced her face. "So…," she said, twirling a lock of Santana's hair around her index finger, "your turn." And with that, she pushed Santana over, draping her own body over Santana's and kissing her fast and hard. Santana yelped in surprise but just as quickly smiled into the kiss, feeling every part of her body burn so deliciously.

* * *

><p>Afterward, Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest with Brittany's arms wrapped around her. Santana had never felt more at peace, listening to Brittany's steady heartbeat and feeling Brittany's hands playing with her hair.<p>

Suddenly, Brittany broke the silence. "I think we just made love," she said matter-of-factly.

Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled. "Yeah, Britt, I think we did."

Brittany grinned. "Santana?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You know that thing you said earlier?"

Santana scrunched her nose. "That was embarrassing. Just pretend it never happened."

"No!" Brittany said. "I thought it was really sweet."

Santana looked her in the eyes again. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

Santana smiled satisfyingly to herself. "Good."

"Well, since you told me how you felt, I wanted to return the favor."

This intrigued Santana. "Yeah?" She lifted her head off Brittany and propped her body up on her elbows, looking at Brittany expectantly.

"Yeah." Brittany took a deep breath. "Well, here goes. Santana Lopez, I've fallen so deeply in love with you that I can't even see the surface anymore. I've been falling for you since the moment we met, and, somehow, I'm still falling because every day, I love you even more than the day before. If I could do it all over again…" She paused, thinking deeply. "I would fall even harder."

Santana stared at Brittany adoringly like a love-struck child, causing Brittany to giggle and give her a short but sweet kiss. Then Brittany rested her cheek against Santana's, and, with her lips against Santana's ears, she murmured, "As far as I can remember, I've been falling in love with you my whole life, and I loved every, single moment of it."

And so they both just cuddled like that for what felt like the longest time and the shortest time. Finally, Brittany nudged Santana who whined in response. "What, Britt-Britt?"

"Shower."

"I don't want to. I like this."

Brittany kissed her forehead. "I like this, too, but we're going to forget how to walk if we stay in bed any longer. C'mon, Sanny."

Santana pouted.

Brittany started to get up, prying Santana's hands away from her.

"No!" Santana exclaimed dramatically.

"You're such a lazy butt, San." Brittany was standing at the side of the bed now, looking down at Santana disapprovingly. Then she pulled at Santana's legs to drag her off the bed.

Santana squealed and clung onto the headboard.

"Come on, Santana," Brittany said. Santana didn't budge. Brittany needed a new tactic, and she knew exactly what it was going to be. Bit by bit, she bent down toward Santana and edged toward her ear. With her lips grazing Santana's earlobe, she purred, "Round two in the shower?"

As much as Santana would love another round in the shower, she decided to tease Brittany just a little more. "That's very tempting, Britt-Britt, but no, thank you."

Brittany crossed her arms and frowned. Santana thought it was adorable. "Well," Brittany said, "I guess I only have one choice left." With that, she scooped Santana up in her arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"Oh, my God!" Santana screamed, too taken aback to say anything else. "What are you doing?"

Brittany smirked at Santana and kissed the girl in her arms to stop the screaming. "You know you like it."

Santana rolled her eyes. Fine. So maybe being manhandled by Brittany was totally hot, but she wasn't going to say it out loud.


	10. Santana Always Wins

"You're cute," Brittany said, plopping a wad of ice cream onto Santana's nose with her finger.

Santana wrinkled her nose. "Cold."

Brittany giggled, then licked the ice cream off. "Yum."

"Britt, this is disgusting," Santana said, looking down at the tub of ice cream in her arms. "Why are we eating ice cream for breakfast?"

"I always eat ice cream for breakfast."

"That doesn't mean it's not gross."

Brittany looked hurt. "You're not cute anymore, Santana."

Santana frowned. Brittany calling her by her full name was never a good sign.

"Well, I mean," Santana started to babble, searching her mind for something good to say that would redeem herself, "I like gross things." Santana frowned again, this time at the words that tumbled out of her mouth. _What the fuck, Santana?_

Brittany cast her both a judgmental and concerned sideways glance, more judgmental than concerned, and more concerned for Santana's mental well-being than anything else.

Santana sighed resignedly. Eliciting a what-the-fuck-look from Brittany was no easy feat. You had to be _really _messed up for Brittany, of all people, to look at you like that. Eager to be in Brittany's good graces again, Santana jabbed the spoon they were sharing into the tub of ice cream and scooped a large chunk of vanilla ice cream out. Then she lifted it to Brittany's lips with a hopeful smile on her face.

Brittany glanced at Santana and opened her mouth with a roll of her eyes. "Only because I want ice cream," she explained.

"Okay," Santana said, sliding the spoon into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany smiled with her eyes closed. "Mmm."

"Britt," Santana said, "you have some on your mouth." She pointed to the corner of her own mouth, indicating where the ice cream was on Brittany.

Brittany, of course, licked at the other corner of her mouth, and Santana couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

Brittany glared at her. "I'm still mad at you, Santana."

_Damn that full name._ "I know," Santana said, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're adorable."

"Mmph." Brittany was too busy proving her anger that she completely forgot to clean off the ice cream.

As Brittany looked spitefully away from Santana, Santana seized her chance to surprise Brittany by leaning in quickly and kissing where the ice cream was on Brittany's mouth, licking it clean in the process.

Brittany yelped a little, not expecting the sudden kiss, then quickly returned to adorable angry mode. "You think you're smooth, don't you?" she asked Santana.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "Maybe."

Brittany snorted. "Well, you're not."

"Really?" Santana asked slowly as she edged closer and closer to Brittany's face, licking her lips the entire time. "Is that why you're staring at my lips?" she asked smugly.

Brittany quickly jerked her eyes up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" As she said this, Santana scooped some more ice cream from the tub and brought the spoon up to her mouth. Then, she put on a performance for Brittany. Slowly, she licked at the lump of ice cream, moaning exaggeratedly for effect. "Mmm, this tastes _so_ good." She smirked when she saw Brittany gape in response. After a few more licks, she wrapped her lips around the whole spoon and then seductively dragged the spoon out of her mouth. Brittany swallowed hard, her line of sight shifting rapidly from Santana's mouth to the spoon and back again. "Hm," Santana mused, "it looks like the spoon is still dirty." She licked at it again. And again. And again.

Brittany let out a ragged cough. "I think it's…uh, clean, Santana."

"So you are staring at my lips."

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah?" Santana challenged. Before Brittany knew what was happening, Santana had already slipped her fingers into Brittany's underwear. "Then why are you all wet?"

"Ugh, screw you, Santana!"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany. "You know I'm just playing with you."

Brittany pouted. "Why do you always win?"

"Because you love me."

"Sometimes, I hate being so crazily in love with you."

Santana chuckled. "See, Britt-Britt, if you had won, we wouldn't be doing _this_." When she said "this," she slid two fingers into Brittany, smirking at Brittany's response.

Brittany's response was a gasp—a very satisfied gasp.

"It's good that I always win, isn't it?" Santana asked.

With Santana's fingers curling inside her and moving faster by the minute, Brittany could barely make out a response. Yet, somehow, she managed to pant, "Just shut up and fuck me, Santana."

Santana was more than happy to do so.


	11. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to update! I started and finished another story, which I quite like. Go check it out if you want. :)

Also, although I had originally intended for this story to have a serious plotline, I've changed my mind. It should be all fluffy goodness from now on. So have fun, review, and we'll all be happy. :)

* * *

><p>"Brittany, I am so wet for you right now," Santana husked into Brittany's ear.<p>

"Sanny, why are we talking like this again?"

Santana pulled back from Brittany, rolling her eyes and laying her head back down on the pillow. "'Cause it's hot, Britt."

"The sex we have is always hot," Brittany pointed out.

"Well, that's true, but this is fun." She grinned seductively at Brittany. "Doesn't it turn you on when I tell you how much I want you, need you? When I tell you how hot and how wet I am for you?"

Brittany grinned. It did turn her on. A lot.

Santana smiled, satisfied that she got Brittany to like talking dirty. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand. Then she guided it toward her panties and pushed Brittany's hand inside, moaning at the feeling of Brittany's hand on her pussy. Then she leaned into Brittany and asked, "Can you feel how wet I am?"

Brittany just nodded. She wanted to fuck Santana so bad.

"That's how much I want you, Britt," Santana said.

Brittany bit her lip and moved her fingers.

Santana gripped onto her hand tighter. "Nuh uh. Not yet." She pulled Brittany's hand out of her panties and watched her juices drip down Brittany's fingers. God, she was so wet for Brittany.

Brittany stared hungrily at her wet fingers. If she couldn't have Santana then, she would have to have the next best thing. Before Santana could stop her, she pushed her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean of Santana's juices.

Santana felt her stomach flop at the sight of Brittany wanting her so desperately. She pushed her lips onto Brittany's and kissed her hard. When she started kissing Brittany's neck, she pushed her hands into Brittany's shirt and massaged her breasts firmly.

Brittany nudged Santana slightly, but Santana ignored it and kept pleasuring Brittany.

Brittany pushed Santana again, harder this time. "Santana, oh, God, wait, Santana. Stop." Santana pulled away, confused.

Brittany placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled away. "Let me fuck you, Santana. Let me make you feel good."

Santana swallowed and nodded. She usually led the way with things in the bedroom. Brittany let her do that. So it was strange but also totally hot that Brittany decided to take control this time.

Brittany gently placed Santana back on her back and smiled. "Just sit back and enjoy, Sanny."

o o o

"You taste so fucking good, Santana," Brittany mumbled into Santana's pussy.

Santana rolled her eyes in pleasure. The sound of Brittany's muffled voice mixed with the slurping noises made her whole body burn with desire. "God, Brittany," Santana breathed, lowering her hand to Brittany's head and sliding her fingers into her hair, "don't stop."

"Wasn't planning to." Brittany wiggled her tongue rapidly on Santana's clit.

"Yes!" Santana screamed. She pushed Brittany's head into her core, wanting more of that talented tongue.

Brittany grinned. "You like that?"

Santana moaned. "God, yes, Brittany." Brittany was picking up dirty talk faster than expected.

"You want me to fuck you with my tongue?"

"Please," Santana whimpered.

"Please what?"

Santana never knew begging could be such a turn-on. "Please fuck me with your tongue, Brittany."

"Good." Brittany slapped Santana's ass then pushed her tongue into Santana's entrance.

"Brittany, yes! Yes!"

Brittany smiled inwardly. She loved watching Santana writhe in pleasure. With her free fingers, she played with Santana's clit, rubbing and pinching.

Santana gasped. "I'm going to come soon, Brittany," she managed to say through ragged breaths.

Brittany slid her tongue out. "Not yet, San." She quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers. "Don't come yet."

Santana pulled at Brittany's hair as she twisted her body. "I have to," she moaned.

"No," Brittany said again. "You better not come or you're not going to come at all for a week."

Santana pressed her lips together, trying her hardest to push back her orgasm, which was difficult given what Brittany was doing with her tongue and fingers, and, oh, God, Brittany in control was so fucking sexy.

As much as Santana tried, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. "Brittany, I can't hold it back anymore. Please let me come, please," Santana begged.

Brittany grinned. "Only if you tell me you're my bitch."

"I'm your bitch, Brittany."

"Tell me you're my little slut."

Santana hesitated, but she really needed to come. "I'm your little slut, Brittany."

"Good." Brittany pumped her fingers faster. "Come for me."

Santana's orgasm ripped through her body right after Brittany gave her permission.

And it was one of the best orgasms she had had in a while.

Santana took in deep breaths as she came down from her high. Finally, when she could breathe normally again, she smiled at Brittany. "Thank you."

Brittany grinned back. "Glad you liked it."

"I loved it." Santana kissed Brittany quickly. "And when did you get so good at dirty talk?"

Brittany giggled. "I don't know. I was just copying you, Sanny."

Santana chuckled. "I love you, Brittany."

"Love you, too, Sanny." With the widest smile on her face, Brittany snuggled into Santana's body. "Hmm, I love cuddling after sex," she sighed.

"Wait, how about you?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged. "You can make it up to me later. I just want to hug you now."

Santana grinned. "Okay."


	12. The Park

"Sanny."

"What?"

"Sanny."

"What?" Santana asked again louder, still refusing to turn around to face Brittany or open her eyes. It was seven in the morning for God's sake, and Santana was not a morning person.

"Can't we just talk or something?"

"Brittany," Santana groaned, "why do you want to talk at such an ungodly hour?"

Brittany pouted. "I don't know. I haven't talked to you in eight hours."

"That's 'cause we were asleep."

"I know, and I missed you."

Even Santana cracked a smile at that.

"Sanny?"

"What?" Santana was pretty sure Brittany could hear her smile through her voice despite how much Santana tried to hide it.

If Brittany did, she didn't show it. Instead, she just kissed Santana's shoulder and said, "I love you, and I'm going to stop bothering you now." Brittany rolled onto her back and blinked several times, trying to fall asleep again.

This time, Santana turned around and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "Britt-Britt," she mumbled, "wait."

Brittany grinned, delighted that Santana had changed her mind about needing more sleep. "Yes, Sanny?"

"You are the cutest, most adorable thing in this world," Santana murmured into Brittany's shoulder.

"I know," Brittany replied with a shrug.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're not supposed to say that."

"But I do know because that's what you tell me all the time."

Santana chuckled. "You leave me speechless, Brittany, in more ways than one."

Brittany smiled. "Good."

As Santana snaked her hands under Brittany's shirt to caress her stomach, she nudged her nose into Brittany's neck and left gentle kisses everywhere. "Mmm, you smell nice, Brittany."

Brittany giggled. "Thanks. You do, too, Santana."

"What are our plans today, Britt?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do, San?"

Santana smirked. "You."

Brittany squirmed. "And that's super fun, but we do that all the time."

"Which is good…"

"Yeah, but maybe we can do something else today."

Santana sighed, halting the movement of her hands on Brittany's bare stomach. "Fine, like what?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know—maybe go to the park, play on the swings or something?"

"No way."

"Come on, Sanny."

"Nope. Give it up, Britt-Britt. I'm not going to change my mind."

"I don't know about that," Brittany said quietly.

"What did you say?"

Brittany turned around now to face Santana. Putting on her cutest face possible, she said one word: "Swings."

Santana grumbled. Why did Brittany have to make that face? She couldn't say no that face. "Brittany, this isn't fair."

"Why?"

"Because you know I am physically incapable of saying no to that face," Santana whined as she kissed Brittany's cute little nose.

Brittany grinned and placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "So are we going to the park then?"

Santana looked away with a pout. Then she turned back to Brittany with a sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding? I do everything you want me to anyway."

Brittany smiled, finding it kind of funny that Santana admitted to basically being her bitch.

"I love you, Santana."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? How much?"

"This much," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as she trailed her tongue along Santana's jawline and slid her hands into Santana's shirt, brushing up and down her waist.

"Britt," Santana squeaked, suddenly way too turned on. "I thought we weren't doing this today," she said through her gasps.

"Ehh, I changed my mind." Brittany moved onto Santana's neck now, licking further and further down.

"Mmm," Santana moaned. She ran her hands through Brittany's hair before sliding them down to Brittany's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

Brittany shuddered slightly at her touch, and it made Santana even hotter than she already was.

"Have I ever told you how nice your ass is?"

"No," Brittany murmured as she kissed her way down to the waistband of Santana's shorts.

"Well, I'm telling you now. You have such a nice ass, Britt," Santana said again, squeezing Brittany's ass to affirm her statement.

"Mmm," she murmured, too busy kissing Santana's body to enunciate her words, "it's all yours."

"God, Britt," Santana hissed, "you drive me crazy when you say things like that."

Brittany laughed. Then she slid her way up Santana's body and looked her in the eye. "You drive me crazy all the time, Santana." When she lowered her lips to Santana's and kissed her, Santana almost melted.


	13. Thinking

The two of them had woken up a while ago, but they just stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"San?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just lying here."

Brittany inched closer to Santana and rested her head on Santana's chest. "What are you thinking?"

"Mmm, nothing really."

Brittany glanced up. "Can you actually think about nothing?"

"Huh." Santana thought for a minute. "I guess I can't."

"So what were you thinking?"

"Why are you so curious?"

Shrugging, Brittany said, "I just want to know more about you."

Santana started to slowly stroke Brittany's hair. Then she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"So what were you thinking about?" Brittany asked again, her eyes twinkling in the morning's sunlight.

Santana smiled down at her. "You."

Brittany sat up and looked at Santana. "Really?"

"Really."

Brittany squinted her eyes skeptically. "You're not just trying to get me to shut up?"

Santana frowned, reaching out to tuck Brittany's hair behind her ear. "Of course not."

Brittany sighed, leaning on Santana's hand at her ear and closing her eyes.

Santana slipped her hand behind Brittany's neck and gently pulled Brittany back to her.

Brittany followed Santana's lead and rested her head on Santana's chest again, feeling the soothing rhythm of Santana's breathing. "I like this," she murmured.

"I like this, too," Santana told her.

"I can't decide if I like sex better or cuddling better." Brittany sounded truly conflicted.

Santana chuckled. It was a nice change to just be cuddling this morning.

They lay in silence, Santana still stroking Brittany's hair and Brittany hugging Santana's waist.

"Are you still thinking about me?" Brittany mumbled sleepily, her eyes already closed.

Santana smiled at the girl in her arms. She knew she should just let Brittany sleep, but she couldn't control herself. So she bent down and pressed a soft kiss onto Brittany's lips. Brittany barely reacted, already halfway asleep.

Santana pulled back and closed her eyes. It was still early. They could sleep in a little bit more. "I'm always thinking about you, Brittany," she whispered before she drifted off into another deep sleep.


	14. Special Day

"Britt, baby, let's go."

Brittany shot up in bed. "Where are we going?" she mumbled. She whipped her head every direction, her eyes still half-closed. "Where am I?"

Santana laughed from where she was at the closet putting on a nice dress for the day. She stopped zipping the dress up midway and walked over to Brittany. "You're in my room, Brittany," she said gently as she cupped Brittany's sleepy face into her hands.

Brittany blinked her tired eyes twice before she slumped forward, dropping her head onto Santana's chest and leaning all her weight on the girl in front of her.

"Whoa," Santana said, bending her knees a little as she supported the entire weight of Brittany's body. After standing still for several moments with no further reactions from Brittany, Santana slowly lifted Brittany's head and peered into her eyes. "Britt-Britt?"

A lazy smile crossed Brittany's face. "Mmm?"

Santana grinned. "Hi."

"Hey," Brittany drawled.

"Do you remember what day it is?"

"Thursday. No, Friday. Wait, Saturday. Or maybe Sunday." Brittany paused. "Sunday," she said again, with more conviction this time.

Santana gazed back at Brittany amusedly. "I didn't mean what day of the week," she finally said. When she noticed Brittany's face fall, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, you were right. It _is_ Sunday." She smiled. "But, in addition to today being Sunday, do you know what's special about this day?"

Brittany pursed her lips in thought. She looked around the room as her mind scrambled for answers until her eyes fell onto a special photo of Santana and her on Santana's bedside table. Her eyes lit up with realization. "It's our anniversary!"

"Mmmhmm," Santana said with a nod. "And you know what we do on our anniversary?" she asked, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"We have sex?" Brittany guessed with a brilliant smile, almost absolutely sure that she had the right answer.

"Well…yes, but what else?"

"Erm… We have sex again?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's true, too, but what do we do that's not sex-related, Britt?"

Brittany blinked. "Nothing."

"Oh, my God, Brittany! We do a lot of things besides having sex."

"Not really. When we have sleepovers, we have sex. When we dance, we have sex because you get super turned on when I dance. When we sing, we have sex because I get super turned on when you sing. We even had sex in Rachel's car once 'cause you got all hot and bothered by that shrub we drove by." Brittany glanced up at Santana after her short speech delivered in a perfect monotone.

Santana tried to think of a rebuttal for a minute before finally giving up. "Alright, fine," Santana said flatly, "I was just trying to be romantic."

"You don't have to try to be romantic, San. You're always romantic," Brittany said with a smile.

Santana looked away nervously. "Really?"

"Yep. Especially when you're being all shy like that," Brittany said as she tapped Santana's nose a few times.

"Hm."

"And for the record, today's May 26th, the day we graduated when you finally got the guts to make me yours. Besides having lots of great sex on our anniversary, we also go to the playground where we first met when we were five. We tell each other how much we love the other, and then we smile at each other like we've never seen anything more beautiful." Brittany nodded. "And I'm pretty sure a duck fits into the story somewhere," she added.

Brittany curled her body over the bed and reached under it to drag out the duffel bag she brought over for the sleepover. She quickly unzipped it and pulled out a smiley face plush flower. She held it right up to Santana's nose and smiled when she noticed Santana's stunned eyes. "Happy Anniversary, Santana Lopez."


	15. Britt Bear

I watched her for a while, something I've caught myself doing more often than not lately. But as adorable as she was, I leaned in and pressed my lips gently to her forehead. "Wake up, sleepyhead," I said.

Brittany stirred a bit, squirming around with her cute eyebrows all furrowed and concerned. "Britt-Britt," I tried again.

She opened her eyes, still glazed and vacant, and shook her head. "Tired," she mumbled.

"I know," I said to her. I sat down next to her on the bed and brushed her hair. "But we have to get going soon."

"But…tired," she said. "Tired bear."

"I know you're a tired bear, but we're meeting all those Glee losers at the beach, and then you'll be a fun bear."

She pouted. "Sad bear."

I giggled and kissed her nose. "You're a lazy bear, that's what you are."

"Nuh-uh. Just a tired and sleepy bear."

"Alright, sleepy bear, how am I going to get you out of bed?"

"You can't," Brittany said with a sigh. "Sleepy bear can't move."

"Oh, really?" I smirked at her before I nudged my nose into her neck. She squirmed away from me, ticklish as I knew she would be.

"Wait, wait!" she squealed.

"You're a ticklish bear, aren't you?" I asked, crawling closer every time she tried to roll away.

"Yes, Santana! You know I'm a ticklish bear!"

I pulled away from her and grinned. Her hair was everywhere, and her eyes were finally awake, bright and a little teary from her giggles.

"Is sleepy bear finally awake now?" I asked.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at me because she knew I was still teasing her. "Stop taking advantage of sleepy bear when she's tired and barely conscious."

"Oh?" I ran my thumb over her lips, smoothing her frown away. "If I remember correctly," I said in a near whisper, "sleepy bear _loves_ being taken advantage of."

Brittany looked even more miffed. Too bad any type of expression looks good on her.

"I'm kidding, Britt bear."

Brittany scrunched her nose up at me and slipped out of bed. As she shuffled over to the bathroom, I said, "Hey, Britt bear?"

"Hm?" She twisted her neck around and scratched absently at her head.

I smiled at her, leaning my weight on one arm. "You're a beautiful bear most of all."

Brittany grinned and skipped to the bathroom. She's a beautiful bear all right.


End file.
